


Gravity

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could smell the sulfur on his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Title: Gravity  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Balthazar/Isabel implied  
Words: 288  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Isabel could smell the sulfur on his breath.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

"Isabel."

She smiled. Isabel loved her name. There had been saints and queens with her name. It was godly and pure.

"Isabel."

When he said it, it sounded like a curse.

"Isabel..."

She could smell the sulfur on his breath. He was near.

"Isabel, run!"

So, she ran through the corridors of tears and moans that composed the mental ward of Ravenscar hospital until she was on the roof. Free. Had to free of him. She kept running until she reached the edge. Curiously, she peeked over Los Angeles. The city was so big, and she was so small. She could be blown away like a feather.

Once, she thought Los Angeles was a magical place. Isabel knew better now. The City of Angels was full of demons. She had attracted one after all.

Isabel would escape him. She wouldn't let him defile her. Corrupt her soul.

The demon lurking in the shadows somewhere behind her was sin incarnate. She had caught a glimpse of the monstrosity lurking beneath his pampered human skin and wishes she still had her rosary before they took it away. He wanted her for some nefarious purpose she had yet to understand.

Isabel looks down at her soon to be fate. She knows it is too late to turn back now. The orderlies and nurses would be looking for her soon. She would have to make a choice.

Her bracelet flies into the wind like a wayward bird when she discards it. Soon, her life would be riding on the wind as well.

Her salvation in the balance, she chooses to become weightless when the gravity takes hold.

From above, Balthazar smiles from the building's ledge when her body crashes through the glass.


End file.
